The Divider
by peacemakerwarfreak
Summary: Light writes names on the Death Note to kill and to create a new world. One day every century Death lives as a mortal. Light writes Death on the notebook and disrupts the natural order. Dark Fantasy!
1. Prologue

It's been so long since I last wrote and submitted something again in this site. This is my first attempt to write a dark fantasy and a Death Note fanfic; I know about it but I haven't watched it yet so cut me some slack.

If you managed to spot some typo errors and wrong grammar; I apologize though I tried my best.

I don't own 'Death Note' it belongs to its respective owners or 'The Sandman' which belongs to DC Comics and Neil Gaiman. Neil rocks!!! Also Death!!! Oh yeah, if you're a very hard-core fan of Light; I warn you, this is not good for Light fans.

* * *

**Prologue:**

...**  
**

She was known as Teleute in ancient Greece.

Some people recognize her and her siblings and give their highest respects to them. She takes as many forms as she can but at one glance; she can be easily recognized by her silver ankh necklace that represents life. Along with what looks a lot like the 'eye of Horus' under her right eye.

She had black hair; as dark as death itself. Her lips were also black and so were her clothes that she always wears. She was slim and her skin is rather pale, pale as the brightest star. Her eyes were pools of black but were full of kindness.

She loved everyone and treated everyone special to her, after all she was there when every person was born and she will be there when they die.

She'll be the one to take you to another new life.

Death, as she really was one of the Endless. The second one to be precise; the nigh-omnipotent aspect of life and death itself. Many are afraid of speaking her name and even meeting her.

But when you do, you'll forget you were even afraid of her.

You would probably like her; she's spunky, down-to-earth and an attractive Goth girl. Pretty casual to talk to perhaps.

…

No, she's not a goddess. Not the goddess of death. She's…Death, that's who she really is. She can't be a goddess; (1) because gods and goddess cease to exist when people or beings no longer believe in them.

No…she's a force…a universal force…natural aspect. She's one of the Endless.

Being a force is given the privilege that they can continue to exist whether beings believed in them or not. The Endless existed far earlier than the folk gods and goddesses.

Being an Endless is not easy, moreover if you are Death. But she can manage her job just fine. (2) They say that when the first living thing lived, she was there waiting. When the last living thing dies; her job is finished. She'll turn the chairs on the table, turn off the lights and lock the door of the universe behind her when she leaves.

The cool thing about her is…

According to her older brother; Destiny, _one day every century, she lives and dies as a mortal…so that she may understand the value of the life that she takes…_

That day…has come again…

* * *

How was it? I figured some of you don't know her yet so I decided to give her a short introduction. Was it good or bad? A little review didn't hurt anyone so I hope you guys would review so I would have motivation to continue this. I'll try my best to update this story as fast as I can.

(1) That information belongs to Neil Gaiman; The Sandman: Endless Nights Introduction.

(2) Found in Sandman Issue No. 20: Façade


	2. Chapter 1

So this is the first chapter and the start of the story. Now that you know who you're dealing with; on with the story!!!

I don't own 'Death Note' and 'The Sandman'; they belong to their respective owners. I apologize for any typo and grammatical errors. I would like to thank schwolski; who is also the co-author of this fic. She helped me weave this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

...

It was a cloudy summer morning and everyone was already up and was doing their business. A young woman walked the streets with dainty steps and seemed to be happy and cheerful. It's been so long since she experienced this; to be human…to be mortal. Her black, semi-wavy hair ended on her waist. Her eyes as black as darkness yet shine with kindness, to match it with some eyeliners over her eye lids and under her eyes with an 'Eye of Horus-like' symbol under her right eye. She wore a black spaghetti top, a black leather belt, black jeans and black boots to top it off with a silver ankh necklace around her neck.

The wind blew gently on her hair as she walked through the park with a smile on her face. She never felt so…alive.

"Good morning!" she greeted the old man she bumped on the way. The old man smiled back at her and tipped his hat. He can't seem to get the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

She then stopped at a store and bought a hotdog sandwich and ate it along the way.

After finishing it with a little bit of bread crumbs left; she fed it to the ducks swimming on the pond in the park.

"Light-kun!!!" a faint shriek came but loud enough to be heard. She turned her head to see a female with blond hair and wore a Goth outfit was clinging to a rather handsome lad with light brown hair and wore a brown jacket with a polo shirt underneath and a red tie to pair it off with a dark brown pair of pants.

As Light and Misa were walking, their two Shinigamis; Rem and Ryuk saw the woman who was always wearing black near the pond. They looked at each other with shock; if they could get any paler, they would almost be close to a paper.

…

Lunch time came and everyone in town decided to take their lunch whether at home, at work or at any affordable place. She ate some sushi that lunch; she never managed to taste it and a hundred years might not be too long for her, but then again a hundred years is not in a blink of an eye either.

She stood up paid for her food and walked on the streets again, to explore Japan a bit more. She went to many places like trying out the public bathhouse, went to see a Sakura tree and other stuff that she would only see in Japan.

While walking, a man suddenly rushed and accidentally bumped at her; knocking both of them to the ground. The guy's clothes were covered in blood and out of their circumstances; his gun was at her hand. She instantly knew he wasn't an ordinary citizen, he was a criminal who just committed murder and theft.

The guy was too busy to recognize who she really was and decided to drag her in this chaos with him.

Not too long, the police caught up and decided to get their names.

"Tsukaru..." the guy said, he wasn't sorry for what he did but he didn't want to go to jail either. She on the other hand had nothing to do with it but she became a suspect as well. The police officer asked for her name and she had no other choice but to cooperate, "…Dania…my name is Dania."

Tsukaru tried to reason himself out and tried to point his finger at Dania, which according to him she was the one who started this whole thing. Dania was just too stunned, '_Is this world supposed to be this chaotic?'_ she asked herself dumbfounded. She decided to watch of what will happen. The police tried to tell him to get in the car for interrogation.

The police tried to put the two of them into the car and be brought for further questioning…

…When suddenly the two of them collapsed…

…

The medics went and pronounced them dead that 2:22 pm afternoon. They died of heart attack…

Not too faraway; Light held his pen and just closed his death note with Ryuk standing behind him paler than he had ever been before.

…

Destiny walked in his labyrinth garden and was looking at his book which was chained to his right wrist. He frowned upon learning that something had happened that went horribly wrong to his younger sister, Death, during her time on Earth. That wasn't supposed to happen, ever…it wasn't even written on his book.

"He has upset the natural order…" Destiny said as he continued to walk.

…

"Dania, wake up…" she heard a gentle voice say.

Dania opened her eyes and stood up. She saw a young woman who looks almost like her; only she was pale as a white dwarf. She looked at Dania gently and extended her hand to her.

She then smiled at her, "It was so fun to be here. I like it here; I get to greet people and they were so nice to me. I even get to touch a Sakura tree."

"That's nice…" the other female said. "Give me your hand Dania."

But the mortal woman looked around her, "It just so sad that it had to end this way and so soon. This world is so chaotic, you know that?"

Death smiled faintly, "Yes...it's not your fault that's the way it has to be."

"Why do people die?" she asked Death. The second of the Endless gave out a gentle stare, "Well it's what gives its value. Without death…beings would simply just…live. They won't see the importance of their life if there is no death. (1)"

Dania gave out a final nod and took Death's hand.

…

"…but sad to say…some people don't seem to understand the beauty of death and see it as a curse and abuse it…" Death said solemnly as she looked at Light who didn't seem guilty of what had happened.

* * *

That wraps it up. So how was the first chapter? Good or bad? I would appreciate for the review guys. It really motivates me to continue it. Thanks! Next chapter will be Death confronting Light! Wooh!

(1) From Neil Gaiman's 'Smoke and Mirrors' and 'Death: The High Cost of Living'.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Fast eh? That's what makes it good! Thanks for reading and giving some reviews! Thanks!

I don't own 'Death Note' or 'The Sandman'; they belong to their respective owners. Sorry for the typo and grammatical errors. I would like to thank again schwolski; who helped me with this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Light noticed it after a few weeks…what the hell happened? He followed the rules and still this thing happened. He was confused beyond all reason and tried to see where he had gone wrong along the way.

Misa told him as well that Rem was missing. It wasn't much of a big deal but Light was frustrated. Ryuk disappeared as well and not only that; the Death Note wasn't of any use since its 'magic' or something was gone. Like it just became an ordinary notebook. Moreover, Misa's eye power was also rendered useless which added to Light's dismay that something was indeed going on.

He was passing by a restaurant that noon when he saw a familiar figure and went back to check it out.

"Isn't that…" His eyes widened with shock. He saw the same young woman he had killed several weeks before. It was the same girl with a symbol under her right eye and wore a silver ankh necklace around her neck. But she was different; she was pale and there was something about her he couldn't describe.

It's like he has seen her before; even before he killed her with the Death Note. Light thought he was dreaming and started to think that the corpse rose from the dead (since she was pale).

The young male decided to confront her; maybe she had something to do with all the things happening. He entered the restaurant and sat at her table, facing her.

"Hello Light…" she said as she drank some tea. Light looked at her and decided to confront her; it's now or never.

"Who are you?" Light asked in a serious manner.

She replied, "I have many names Light; it depends on what you want to call me." The male was getting tried of playing charades with her and asked her again, "Who are you really?"

"I told you; I'm the last person you would want to meet." She replied again.

Light rubbed his temples, "I'm asking you a decent question." "I don't think you're ready for my answer." Light leaned forward with anger in his eyes, "Try me…"

She chuckled.

"I'm Death…"

…

"I don't find this funny." Death smiled, "Me either; would you like to hear a joke then?" she asked which added to Light's irritation. He brought out the death note, "You wouldn't want to die again would you?"

Death this time looked serious, "Every death note is useless am I right? How can you kill someone who's not alive?"

"So you're dead?" Light asked. Death shook her head, "Neither of that. I'm an aspect. I told you I am Death; the personification itself. You've meet me before perhaps; when you were born."

Light felt a tingling sensation overcome his body. Like Death had just scratch that itch that was upsetting him. Like she had just hit the mark; bull's eye.

That phrase made Light believe that she really was death and he suddenly turned pale.

"Don't worry Light; I am not yet YOUR death." She said as she drank again her tea. "You were using the death note to kill criminals and law-breakers to create a perfect world where nothing bad ever happens…and become a god."

It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement. "Yes, for me to be a god will make me powerful."

Death chuckled at the statement, mortals will be mortals. They're just naïve of the universe where they've been living. Light's eyebrow rose at her actions as if asking what was funny. He was half-way through with his plan until she came along.

"Gods and goddesses are not the most powerful beings you know. Some are even more powerful over them. Hell; I've been here since the first living thing lived. I've seen gods come and go. No matter how long they live; they will die…eventually."

Light crossed his arms with disbelief, why is she insulting her own race?

"Aren't you the goddess of death?" "I am not a goddess; I am an aspect…Death itself. Gods and goddesses stops to exist when beings no longer believe in them. But as for me, I will continue to exist whether you believe or not." She replied.

He then decided to get on with business.

"Why did the death note suddenly become useless? What happened to my god of death?" he asked.

Death replied quickly, "Even powerful beings like us have weakness. One day every century I live and die as a mortal…so that I may understand the value of the life that I take. Which in your case, a petty mortal like you doesn't see the value of it."

Light cleared his throat, "What has it got to do with what I asked?"

"That day came…a few weeks ago…I was born by the name of Dania." Light's eyes widened while Death continued, "I was supposed to die at the end of the day but then you interfered and killed me with the death note. Because of your childish games; you Light Yagami have disrupted the natural order of things. My older brother Destiny wasn't happy about that. You took most of my energy and because of that I have to collect myself and regenerate." (1)

"What do you mean by that?" Light asked.

The female replied, "The gods of death are a part of me and I have to regenerate to get my original strength back. After that I'll create new ones; new gods of death. I would probably be finished after a century."

This made Light angry, "What?! I would probably be dead by then! Without them…" "The death notes are useless, I know."

"Undo this now…" Light said in a demanding tone.

Death for the first time, glared at him, "These are your actions. Accept the consequences." She paid for her food and stood up. Death gave a last look at Light, "I need to go Light…be seeing you." with that she left.

Light clenched his fist tighter; he won't let someone like her get in the way of his plans. There are ways to kill a death god…perhaps there are also ways to kill Death…

* * *

So there, wow Death and Light finally confronted and what is Light planning? Anyways thanks for reading this and I hope you guys would give some review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

The next chapters are gonna be more and more suspense so wait for the next chapters!

(1) Of course that was all fictional.


End file.
